1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to an organic film forming composition, and an electronic apparatus including a cured product of the organic film forming composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices (such as organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diode (LEDs), organic photovoltaic (OPV) cells, and organic thin film transistors) are vulnerable to oxygen and/or moisture, and are highly likely to be deteriorated by the above.
Therefore, to implement high-quality electronic apparatuses, there is a need for an effective seal for electronic devices.